


Unsaid

by eclecticat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Concerts, Feelings, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: Chanyeol attends a concert and feels like he's in the past, the present and somewhere in between.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written around April 2014.

The first beat signals the beginning of the night.  
  
  
The crowd counts 3, 2, 1 and cheers continuously along with the rising beats of the music. What started with a simple 2/4 beat now becomes 4/4. Different instruments come to life and energising harmony revs up Chanyeol’s system. His heart, a car engine, and the rhythm, the key that ignites him.  
  
  
The arena is dark, except for the small yellow light sticks that litter it. The bright lights represent a small part of the crowd’s genuine interest for Wings. Chanyeol firmly holds his own light stick and smiles as he safely turns it on and watches it shine bright along with the other light sticks just in time when Wings finally decides to grace them, the crowd, with their presence.  
  
  
Screeching voices and loud howls ring through Chanyeol’s ears as the whole crowd cheers more vigorously for the artists. The stage is suddenly bright, beautiful and amazing all at the same time. Chanyeol gapes from where he stands – a good 5 feet away from the stage itself. He feels like all those months of eating nothing but kimbap and deokboki, just to save up enough money to actually see Wings live, are worth it.  
  
  
Although the concert hasn’t really started yet.  
  
  
Hundreds of different silver balls decorate the ceiling of the stage. It forms a line of some sort as if they’re meant to represent crystallized tears. It’s beautiful nevertheless, especially with the bright lights shining against it. The stage is plain with a low platform for the drum set and a few mic stands for the vocalist, guitarist and bassist. Chanyeol deciphers which of the guitars belong to each Wings member. He immediately recognizes the Fender Stratocaster Classic Cobalt Blue with its trademark bruises. He remembers the story of every bruise on the guitar because he knows that Fender. He _gave_ that Fender. The Wings member gets to their respective areas on the stage and Chanyeol sees _him_.  
  
  
Kris is still as beautiful as when Chanyeol last saw him which was 5 years ago. Black hair dyed blonde, Kris is still as gorgeous as Chanyeol could remember. Different silver ear piercings adorn his ears while a neutral expression adorns his face. Chanyeol knows that face; Kris is panicking. Chanyeol wants to run his hands at the small of Kris’ back and whisper that everything will be okay and he won’t mess up, but Chanyeol knows that’s impossible. So he settles with gripping his light stick tighter and biting his lip, praying to the heavens above that nothing could really go wrong. The black shirt tightly clings to Kris’ slender body as well as the skinny denim pants. Chanyeol frets because how could Kris be so thin. He rummages his brain for something or somebody to blame. Sleepless nights, lack of proper food intake, stress, anything. Just to blame for Kris’ deteriorating body. Chanyeol wants to feed Kris with dozens and dozens of kimbap and smack his head for allowing himself to be this unhealthy, but Chanyeol knows that’s impossible. So he settles with heaving a sigh, closing his eyes and focusing on the exhilarating feeling building up inside his system.  
  
  
  
  
  
The arena is on fire.  
  
  
Chanyeol opens his eyes right on time for the red lights to dance around the arena. He gapes at the sight. The arena slowly coming to life with the dancing lights, the loud cheers, the building anticipation and the beginning of the song. He feels his heartbeat race as he watches Wings perform one of his favourite songs. They perform it with ease and professionalism that he starts questioning himself if it’s a dream or a reality. He’s tempted to pinch himself, but even forgets that when Kris, _his Kris_ , starts singing. Kris’ baritone voice is perfect for the deep meaning of the song, Chanyeol thinks, but he knows he’s just being biased.  
  
  
A small smile escapes Chanyeol’s face as he admires his ex-boyfriend from afar. He bites his lips in an attempt to stop himself from crying because Kris finally gets to realize his life-long dream to perform in front of thousands and thousands of people. To let them feel something over his music and all his emotions behind it.  
  
  
 _“I want to make people feel something, Yeol.”_  
  
  
“Kris, you’ve made me feel something since Day 1.”  
  
  
“But you’re just one. I want to make a lot of people feel something over my music.”  
  
  
That’s the beginning of the fall down. What started as innocent song writing sessions became a pure professional relationship where sweet gestures were replaced by demanding tones and where casual late night dates became strict business meetings. Chanyeol couldn’t blame Kris for what happened. It was just…fate. It was fate that they started together and ended up apart with one staying still at the bottom of the stairs while the other agilely climbed to the top of the stairs with ease. It’s not like they didn’t try, it’s not like they saw it coming, it’s not like they wanted it to happen.  
  
  
The loud cheers bring Chanyeol back to reality and he realizes now how blurry his vision is. Tears fall from his eyes as he unconsciously blinks and it grazes his cheeks like a smudge of ink in a beautiful piece of parchment, leaving evidences of his emotions with each fall. Quickly, he rubs it off of his cheeks using the back of his hand and focuses on his peripheral vision.  
  
  
Kris is now smiling and it is perfect and something within Chanyeol hopes that he could see Kris smile like this for the rest of his life. Kris’ eyes crinkle as he nods his head to his members and laugh, his obnoxious laugh that resonates in Chanyeol’s ears like it’s the most pleasurable thing he has ever heard his entire life. The lanky built of Kris is almost equivalent to Chanyeol. Almost Since the latter is more built than the former by just a few muscles.  
  
  
Kris waves at the crowd and Chanyeol hopes for the best.  
  
  
Chanyeol grips his light stick tighter and Kris’ smile falters for a second.  
  
  
It takes 3 seconds for them to recover.  
  
  
3 seconds for Kris to redecorate the smile on his face and wave at another batch of people.  
  
  
3 seconds for Chanyeol to feel the melancholic feeling of heartache throbbing through his chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
A part of Chanyeol dies and lives at the same time. It seems like he’s in the past, in the present and somewhere in between. Always hoping for the best and always expecting the worst.  
  
  
  
  
  
The red lights that dance around the arena, the buzzing sound of excitement around him and the rhythmic beat of his favorite songs have never sounded so deafening.


End file.
